wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Nimble
Heather Nimble is a close friend of Dave and The Nightbird. Powers & Abilities Heather seems to be a gimmicky, weak character plagued by terrible stats. However, there is more to Heather than meets the eye. Although her stats are not stellar, she still has a solid 95 / 119 special defense which allow her to survive huge magic damage hits. Her Scout's Senses innate ability allow her and her teammates to see through illusions, such as the ones produced by poisons and nightmares, while others can't without the aid of an Oracle Elixir. This eliminates the need to carry such an elixir around in the team, as stealth detection is already provided in the form of an innate. Do not think such defensive and support attributes are wasted on a 125 base attack character. Her basic gunshots have far range, and are all enhanced by Popcorn Bullets. This "cute"-sounding move actually has a very deadly effect that applies an AoE to each bullet Heather shoots, and if an enemy were to touch the edge of one of those areas, they will be stunned for 1 second. Heather's other moves may not seem as stellar, because they are mostly passives- but when activated, most of them give insane boosts in attack speed and damage. After activating all of her passives, including her ultimate passive, Heather has 170% extra attack speed, +70 armor and magic penetration, deals 280 extra flat damage, shoots three bullets per attack, and will deal 8% of an opponent's max HP as fire DoT. Not all is amazing for Heather, however. The base 45 physical defense harms her more than it helps, and opponents with powerful priority can pick her off when weakened. Arguably, the easiest way to deal with Heather is to wait until she wastes all of her passives, then attack her while the passives are down. This drastically reduces her damage output, giving you a safer opportunity to deal damage. Base Stats Equipment Pistol and Lugermorph: Heather's main guns. They don't apply any special effects except for her passives, but have unlimited ammo. Shortstop: Heather's bullets shoots straight and fast, making it great for one-on-one combat. Force-A-Nature: Heather's bullets knock back enemies. Combined with her Wide Gallery passive, it is devastating. Scattergun: Heather's bullets scatter in a cone after being shot instead of straight. It is decent for teamfights, and she usually switches to this during one. Bat: Heather usually uses this for melee. It is unreliable. Three-Rune Blade: Heather switches to this during emergencies when she can't blow enemies away quickly enough. It does decent damage, but unfortunately it can't be used with most of her passives. Advanced Techniques The Scout's Senses - Innate *PASSIVE: When none of her skills are on cooldown, Heather and her teammates in range has stealth detection and can see through illusions. Popcorn Bullets - Innate *PASSIVE: While Heather's ultimate is not on cooldown, each one of Heather's bullets applies an AoE of 1 foot. The edges of the AoE stun the enemy for 1 second. Wild Guns - 17 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Heather's attack speed is increased by 60%. This bonus is lost when the skill is on cooldown. *ACTIVE: Heather's passive bonus doubles to 120%, and her guns receive +70 armor and magic penetration for 9 seconds. Charged Shots - 20 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Heather charges her shot passively. She stops charging after the skill is activated. *ACTIVE: Heather releases the charged energy. Her autoattacks will deal 40/80/120/160/200/240/280 bonus flat damage after being charged for 5/10/15/20/25/30/35 seconds for 15 seconds. Wide Gallery - 19 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Heather shoots 2 bullets instead of 1 at a time. This is lost when the skill is on cooldown. *ACTIVE: Heather gains 50% extra attack speed and shoots 3 bullets per attack for 9 seconds. Grand Fireworks - 200 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Heather's guns crackle with fiery energy, and she shoots a huge explosive bullet at the targeted location which deals 300 base damage in a 2-yard wide AoE. For 20 seconds afterwards, all of Heather's bullets will deal 8% of the opponent's HP as extra fire damage. Additionally, when Heather uses her ultimate and knocks out an enemy with the initial attack, all of her cooldowns are refreshed. Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Allies Category:Human